


Rainy Day

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Enjolras, Trans Grantaire, Trans Male Character, domferre, subjolras, subtaire, trans smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rainy day, and Combeferre decides to have some fun with his boyfriends. But when Enjolras misbehaves, things take a turn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Christmas present for my dork of a boyfriend, the R to my E

It was a dismal day outside, but Combeferre and Grantaire were perfectly content, curled up in an overstuffed and well-loved armchair as they sipped hot cocoa and talked about nothing. Ferre watched the fire crackle as R closed his eyes and concentrated on the sound of rain hitting the roof above them. Gradually, R fell into a light doze, his head resting on Ferre’s shoulder.

It wasn’t long before Ferre began to shift slightly.  His hand moved smoothly until it rested on R’s thigh, caressing him gently. The drowsy man stirred, but didn’t wake, and Ferre lifted the blanket that covered them both slowly, placing his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh, this time with only the thin material of his boxers separating them. His hand moved to cup R, and his finger rubbed his clit gently but insistently as he shifted again, pushing back in his sleep.

“Please,” Grantaire muttered.

“Please what?” Combeferre asked, pausing in his relentless rubbing to gaze down at the top of Grantaire’s head.

“Fuck meeeee,” R moaned.

“You’re needy today,” Combeferre observed. “It doesn’t seem very much in the spirit of the holiday season to fuck you without Enj around, now does it?”

“But—“

“If we do something you can’t come yet. You have to wait for Enjolras to be here. You wouldn’t want him to miss it, would you?” Grantaire shook his head, his messy curls bobbing, and Ferre leaned down to kiss his temple. “Get up.”

“Whyyyyyyyyy,” R groaned, pressing closer to Ferre’s warmth.

“On the ground. Now.” Ferre’s sudden shift in tone woke R up, and he scrambled off the chair they had been sharing, landing clumsily on his hands and knees and twisting his head around to look back at his boyfriend. “What do you want, R?”

“My plug,” came the response. Combeferre stood up and went to a nearby chest of drawers, from which he extracted a large jeweled plug. Holding it out, he looked down sternly at his boyfriend.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me, Taire? You aren’t going to come while I put this in you, are you?”

“No.”

“No, what?”

“No, sir.” At that, Combeferre turned back to the chest and extracted a jar of lube, which he applied liberally to his fingers. Kneeling behind R, he pulled his boxers down just far enough to expose his ass and slipped one in. As Grantaire’s moans increased in volume, he continued, until three of his fingers slid easily in and out of R’s perfect ass. The stretch and feeling of fingers filling him nearly made Grantaire come on the spot, but he gritted his teeth, sighing in mixed disappointment and relief when Combeferre finally withdrew.

A moment later R felt something new entering him slowly, groaning as the widest part of the plug stretched him slightly more than Ferre’s fingers had. Finally the plug was solidly inside, and he sighed in contentment.

“Thank you sir.”

“Of course. Now Enj will be home any minute, get your underwear back on and get ready to welcome him, won’t you?”


	2. Chapter 2

Enjolras returned from class aching and disgruntled, his body sore from dancing. The moment his key turned in the lock and he pushed the door open, though, Grantaire was there to distract him. He suddenly found his back against the wall, keys forgotten in the lock as his lips parted before R’s insistent tongue. He grabbed R’s hair, fingers twining with his curls and eliciting a low moan, and pulled back slightly before sliding his own tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Welcome home.” Combeferre’s voice broke R and Enjolras apart for a moment, Enj gasping for breath as Grantaire’s hands wandered down his body to squeeze his ass.

“Tha— _fuck.”_ Enjolras bit back a moan as Grantaire took advantage of his intimate knowledge of the smaller man in order to distract him, his fingers pressing against his entrance through his jeans.

“Language, Enjolras,” Combeferre chided teasingly. “Grantaire greeted you so nicely and you’re being awfully rude. Uh, uh, uh, no, you don’t. You don’t get to move against him. You know the rules, you come when I say.” Enjolras’s hips relaxed, his back pressed flat against the wall as he attempted to keep himself from rutting helplessly against R’s leg.

“I wanna come now though,” he said petulantly, his hand moving between his legs. Grantaire caught his wrist and pinned it against the wall, grinning evilly.

“If you move we’ll punish you,” he whispered in Enjolras’s ear. “Won’t we, Ferre?”

“But R, it’s been such a long day, please…” Grantaire cut him off with his mouth, pushing his leg between Enjolras’s and keeping his hand pinned to the wall. Combeferre watched with avid interest as the two made out, moans escaping every time Enjolras pulled away for air. Finally he spotted what he’d been watching for: Enjolras’s hips rolled, and he moaned as his clit rubbed against R’s leg.

“You’re cheating, Enj. Seems to me you’re just asking to be punished.” Ferre stepped forward and pulled R off of Enjolras, taking both slender wrists in one large hand and holding them above the shorter man’s head. “R, get that scarf you were wearing the other day. I think it’ll help subdue _pretty boy_ here nicely.” Enjolras moaned and struggled against Ferre half-heartedly, pouting at his boyfriends’ smug faces. A moment later R returned with the requested scarf, handing it to Ferre with a self-satisfied glance at Enjolras. Soon Enj found his arms secured behind him, and Ferre was marching him down the hall to their bedroom.

“What’re you gonna do to him?” R asked curiously. Combeferre tilted his head, studying Enj for a moment, before replying.

“Nothing. That’s his punishment. He’s going to watch while I fuck you, and he doesn’t get to come unless he’s good.”

Enjolras opened his mouth in protest, then closed it again, knowing the effort was futile. His fate was already decided. Instead he sat willingly in one corner of the room as Grantaire stripped, spreading his legs out as he lay on the bed and awaited Comebeferre.


	3. Chapter 3

Grantaire’s legs were spread as far as they could go, his hand resting between his legs as he rubbed insistently at his clit. Combeferre kissed Enjolras’s head and turned away, his attention focused on the other man lying on his bed. He pulled the tube of lubricant from his pocket, setting it on the night stand before unzipping his jeans. He pulled his pants and underwear off in one rather graceful movement, allowing his already-hard cock to spring free. You wouldn’t have guessed it from how he carried himself, but it was obvious he had been hard for a long time.

Stroking himself gently, Ferre opened a drawer in the night stand and pulled out a condom. He used both hands to rip open the wrapper, rolling the rubber on slowly as Grantaire rubbed himself faster in anticipation. Finally he climbed onto the bed, kneeling between R’s legs. Then without any warning, he surged forward, sinking deep inside R.

Grantaire gasped. His head was thrown back as he thrust his hips up to meet Ferre’s thrust, his entire being filled to bursting. Ferre pulled out then, and for a horrible moment R was convinced he wouldn’t return. But then he was pushing in again, filling him, the motion repeated until all R knew was the insistent, pounding rhythm of Ferre’s cock inside him as he pulsed around it and the plug in his ass.

His legs wrapped around Ferre, pulling him closer, as Grantaire cried out. The larger man continued his relentless pace, with a hand planted on either side of Grantaire’s head to steady himself. He bent down to suck a mark into R’s neck, and he was gone, coming hard around Ferre’s cock as he pushed deeper with every move.

Combeferre, however, was far from finished. He stayed inside R for a long moment as he came, then continued, picking up the pace. His movements made R cry out in something between pain and pleasure as he continued to rub at his clit, even though he knew it was useless to try to come again so soon. Finally Combeferre’s expression changed, and he could no longer keep quiet. His moans echoed through the room as he got closer to the edge, pausing a moment before thrusting deeper than he had before, spending himself with a cry of _“Grantaire!”_

A few seconds later he pulled out of Grantaire, flopping down beside him on the bed, both of the men’s chests heaving from exertion as they lay recovering. He reached out to brush Grantaire’s hair from his face, pressing a kiss to his forehead, as his boyfriend gave a satisfied sigh.

“Such a good boy for me, Taire.”


	4. Chapter 4

Enj gave a low whine as he watched his boyfriends untangle themselves from each other, still panting and sweating from the exertion. He rubbed his wrists together in frustration, knowing that the knots binding them behind him would hold no matter what he did. Grantaire glanced over in his direction, sitting up suddenly as a dangerous grin spread across his face.

“I think we’ve forgotten something, Ferre,” he purred.

Combeferre turned around and looked questioningly at Enjolras, who had just let out another quiet moan. There was a damp spot where he was sitting, and he could feel his clit pulsing, untouched.

“Do you think you’re ready to behave yourself, E?” Ferre stood and crossed the room to where Enjolras sat alone. Enj nodded emphatically. “Use your words, Enjolras,” he chastised.

“Yes, sir, please, wanna come…”

“So polite,” Grantaire teased from the bed.

“What do you think, R? Does he deserve to come for us?” Ferre asked, turning back to his newly-sated boyfriend.

“Absolutely.” Ferre chuckled at Grantaire’s enthusiasm.

“Something tells me your eagerness is more about an oral fixation then our fearless leader’s pleasure, hmm?” Nonetheless, he knelt down next to Enjolras and freed his hands, leading him back to where Grantaire had made space for him on the bed. “Lie down,” he instructed, pushing Enj gently until he was on his back, legs spread to expose his entrance to both of them. Grantaire licked his lips, grinning wolfishly at his tiny boyfriend as Combeferre climbed onto the bed behind Enjolras and slid under him, his head resting against Ferre’s shoulder.

“Can I start?” Grantaire looked up expectantly at Combeferre, who was running his hands through Enjolras’s curls.

“Slowly, but yes. I think he needs to be teased—don’t you, Enj?” Enjolras whined in response, his hips rolling up against the air as Grantaire began kissing and sucking on his inner thigh.

“Shhhh, good boy, you’ll be alright. Just think how nice it’ll be once he gets to your clit,” Ferre soothed as he slid a hand down Enjolras’s body. When it reached his mound, his long fingers parted Enjolras’s lips and his index finger began making lazy circles against his clit, the pressure barely enough to be felt, but just enough to drive him wild.

R’s attentions, meanwhile, had led to several bright red bruises blooming on Enjolras’s thighs. He pulled back to survey his handiwork for a moment, his eyes flicking up to meet Ferre’s. A nearly imperceptible nod from the taller man and suddenly R’s tongue was on Enjolras, licking a long, slow path from his entrance to his clit. Enj cried out at the sudden stimulation, hips bucking up as he ground against Grantaire’s face.

“Fuck, please, R—“ He choked out. Combeferre pulled his hand back a few inches, leaving Enj’s hardened clit exposed as Grantaire’s tongue passed over it before reversing its path. “ _Noooooo,”_ Enjolras moaned, grinding upward again. “Ferre, touch me, please!”

“Please, what?” Ferre asked pointedly, his fingers hovering just above where Enjolras needed them so badly.

“Please, sir!” Immediately, Enjolras felt Ferre’s fingers on him again, pressing harder this time as they slowly rubbed his clit. “Fuck, thank you, god…” he babbled, nearly overwhelmed.

“Can I fuck him now?” Grantaire asked, pulling away from Enjolras to look up at Combeferre once again.

“Yes, I think he’s been good enough. But Enjolras?” Enjolras moaned to indicate he was listening, drawing an amused smile form Combeferre. “Don’t move your hips, or I’ll have to punish you again.” Enjolras nodded vehemently.

Grantaire took this as an indication that he should begin, settling between Enjolras’s legs once more. His tongue darted out, the tip dipping inside Enjolras’s dripping entrance. The moans that followed were almost too obscene, even for R.

“Please, fuck, fuck me, fuck…” His hands moved until he’d found Grantaire’s curls, tugging at them as he spread his legs wider. R’s tongue pushed inside him and the obscenities gave way to a long, low groan as Combeferre suddenly pressed hard on Enjolras’s clit, his hips thrusting upward as he came. His walls clenched around Grantaire’s tongue as come poured out onto R’s face.

Grantaire pulled away from Enjolras, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes in satisfied exhaustion. After a few moments he crawled toward the head of the bed, planting a sloppy kiss on Enjolras’s head and drawing a weak protest of “my hair…” from him. Combeferre, in the meantime, had extricated himself from his smallest boyfriend and was standing next to the bed, watching him.

“I told you not to move your hips, E,” he said, his voice even. “I really can’t have you misbehaving like this.” Enjolras whined in protest; Ferre knew he couldn’t come without the extra pressure. “I think you’ll need to make it up to me now,” Ferre continued. “And don’t even try that look on me, you know it’s only fair.” Enjolras pouted, whining more.

“What should I do?” Grantaire asked, shifting so that he could prop himself up and watch.

“Just relax, you’ve been so good for me today. You can watch if you like,” Combeferre replied, rolling a condom on and kneeling at Enjolras’s feet. Blue eyes met brown as Ferre took hold of Enj’s thighs, spreading his legs apart and moving into the space between them. Silently, Ferre slid a finger into Enj’s opening, testing whether he was ready. Satisfied, he pulled it out and held his hand out to Grantaire, who licked lazily at it until he was clean.

“I’m going to fuck you now,” he told Enjolras, “until I come. _Me,_ not you. You’ve got to be good for me while I do it, or you don’t get to come. Redeem yourself.” He smirked. “Think you can do that?”

“Yes sir, please, wanna be good for you, wanna come again…”

“So needy. We’ll see,” Combeferre said, lining his cock up with Enjolras’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, eliciting a whine from his small partner. The whine turned into a moan as he filled him, pushing all the way in before stopping. “You’re not to come unless I say so,” he reminded him. Enjolras nodded immediately, desperate to feel him moving inside him.

Satisfied, Ferre pulled back, pushing in again slowly. He repeated this movement several times, until Enjolras had recovered from the shock of feeling him inside him. Just as he grew used to the agonizingly slow pace, Combeferre sped up, pounding roughly into Enj as he rubbed his clit with one hand, reaching out blindly for Grantaire with the other. R grabbed it, rubbing his boyfriend’s hand with his thumb.

“Open your legs up a little more for him, there you go. You’re being so good, so good for him,” he crooned, pressing kisses to the marks on Enj’s neck. “Are you close?”

The wordless sound that came from Enjolras’s mouth as Ferre thrust in particularly hard was answer enough to R’s question, and he stared up imploringly at their boyfriend until he seemed to get the message.

Leaning down, Combeferre whispered in Enjolras’s ear, drawing another moan from him. He grabbed Enj’s slim hips, pushing in faster and harder until both of them were crying out with every thrust. Suddenly Enjolras let out a strangled cry, clenching and releasing around Combeferre’s cock as he came hard. A moment later Ferre echoed his cry, thrusting in one last time before he pulled out of Enj, flopping down beside him on the bed.

"So, do you think you've learned your lesson, Enj?" the blonde nodded wordlessly, unable to form coherent thoughts. "I think Grantaire agrees. You've both been such good boys for me." He stroked Enj's hair, smiling. "What a lovely rainy day."


End file.
